


Crimson Violet

by DarknessAscendingLost



Series: Hell on Earth [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Child Abuse, Children, F/M, Het and Slash, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, OC characters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV of OC, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-07 02:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11049741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessAscendingLost/pseuds/DarknessAscendingLost
Summary: One day, everything is normal. In the blink of an eye, everything turned to hell. Thrust into this new lawless world, Hadrian must learn to adapt and survive. He must change. He had to keep his babies safe. Will be slash if any pairing. Don't like, don't read.





	1. Chapter One: Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor take credit for recognized characters or places in this story. No copyright infringement intended. I do not, nor will I ever, own the walking dead. I do, however, own my OC's :)
> 
> Thoughts of individuals are italicized.

July 30, 2010

  
***

  
"Lisa! I need prep work on patient twenty. He's about to go in for surgery." Hadrian Thompson, while not the most masculine, still held authority in both his tone and his posture. Everyone respected him. "Get the anesthesiologist in here pronto! And don't forget to check his charts this time, please." He said with a smirk, enjoying the blush it caused in the busty brunette. It had been a very long shift, and he wished for nothing more than to go home with his sons and fall into a deep sleep.  
  
"I'll get right on that, Sir!" Lisa replied, still blushing red. Hadrian smiled and nodded before walking into the patients room. The patient was older, in his late eighties. He had come in about a week ago with severe stomach cramps. He had a fifty-fifty chance of making it through the surgery, but the old man was stubborn.  
  
“Thank you, Lisa.” Hadrian left her to do as she was asked. Walking in to Patient Twenty’s room, he smiled at the man residing in the bed. “Hello Mr. Jacks. How are you today?” Hadrian asked as he moved towards the patient to check his vitals.  
  
“I’m as well as can be expected, all things considered, Mr. Thompson.” The patient replied.  
  
“Well that’s good. The nurse will be in here in a moment to get you prepped for surgery.” He reassured the patient.  
  
“Thank you, Doctor.” The patient responded right as the doors opened to admit the nurse.  
  
“We’re ready Dr. Thompson. I’m here to transfer the patient. You need to be getting to the prep room. Go on.” The nurse shooed Hadrian out of the room. Hadrian walked down the hall to get ready for the surgery. Thank God it’s the last surgery for the night, was all he could think.

  
  
***

  
  
"Hello, my beautiful boys. Were ya'll good for the nice ladies?" Hadrian asked his sons. They, of course, couldn't respond seeing as they were only a year old, but he still loved to talk to them. He picked both his children up and settled them on his hips, making his way to his car.  
  
He buckled them into their carseats gently before sliding behind the wheel of the '04 Buick Enclave. Just before he could close the door, he heard a scream. His head jerked up, his eyes falling on the woman being torn to shreds in front of the building. His instincts took over and he quickly slammed the door before taking off, leaving behind the sound of squealing tires and the smell of burnt rubber.  
  
He swerved madly, trying not to hit the panicking pedestrians, before making it into the street and quickly setting off for home. He checked his rearview mirror, looking at his sons. He met two pairs of frightened violet eyes, though neither child was screaming. Seeing a traffic jam, he quickly veered to the right, deciding on taking back roads home. They lived quite a ways from the city after all. And with what he saw happening, and the panicking people, he didn't want to be stuck there for an undetermined amount of time, possibly putting his babies at risk.  
  
He turned the radio on, quickly finding the Atlanta station. What he heard made his skin crawl. "-ies. I am sorry to say that the government is putting the city under quarantine. Any one that has been bitten in the last twelve hours is to report to the nearest hospital. The bites are infectious and will quickly turn you mad without proper medical attention. You heard me right, people. The dead are walking." Hadrian knew he was lucky to get out of the city so quickly. His instincts have never lead him wrong before.  
  
He continued driving, hoping that they made it safe.

  
  
***

  
  
Hadrian pulled into his drive way, made it through the gate, and into his garage. Grabbing his boys, he ran to the front door, unlocked it, and dashed inside. He bolted the door before taking his boys in to the living room and setting them down in their play pen.  
  
“Now boys, I want you to stay here while daddy works on the house, okay?” Hadrian asked his boys, trying to keep his voice calm so as not to upset Micah or Dante. Getting spit bubbles in response, Hadrian quickly walked off with a chuckle. He ran around the downstairs of the house, making sure all the outside doors and windows were locked before he dashed to the basement to get some ply-boards and nails and a hammer. Having to make several trips before he got it all into the living room, he started to board up the windows. Eventually running out of ply-boards that fit well, he had to make due with some two-by-fours and other boards he had left over. Well there went the boards for the new cabinets, Hadrian thought bitterly.  
  
By the time he was finished, it was nearing four a.m. He looked over at the twins only to find them sleeping. Dante was curled around Micah. They were both sucking on their thumbs, making them look adorable. Watching them sleep in their innocence, Hadrian started to cry. He kept quiet, so he wouldn’t wake the boys. He was used to it though, so it didn’t bother him.

  
  
***  
Flashback  
July 30, 1992  
***

  
  
“I told you to be quiet boy!” The obese man yelled. The child quivering in fear before him only served to anger him more.  
  
“I’m sorry, papa. I’ll stop, I’ll stop, I promise.” The small child cried out. Anger flashed through the man’s eyes.  
  
“I told you not to call me that!” The man roared. He took the belt he had clenched in his hand and whipped the boy across the back, causing the small child to fall to the ground with a scream. His father continued to rain blows down on him. Sometimes hitting his back, yet sometimes hitting his head or his legs.  
  
The fat man seemed to get angrier and angrier with every plea or cry that left the child’s lips. The child’s screams turned hoarse, before quieting altogether. The man didn’t stop hitting the poor child until the boy collapsed unconscious. When the fat man finally unclenched his hand from the belt, the child’s body was reduced to a bleeding mess.

  
  
***

  
  
When the child opened his violet eyes, it was so dark he couldn’t see. He thought he had gone blind before he noticed a sliver of light peeking from a crack in the bottom of the door. He could hear booming laughter coming from the direction of the living room. That must be papa, the boy thought.  
  
Hadrian tried to shift himself so he could sit up, but quickly gave that plan up when searing agony speared throughout his body. He let his body slump back onto the floor before finally giving into the tears that had been threatening to fall since he woke up. Why? That simple question stuck incessantly into his mind. Why?  
  
He was four years old.

  
***  
Present  
July 31, 2010  
***

  
Hadrian's quiet sobs wracked his tiny frame. The world had gone to shit, he had two babies to take care of, and he hadn’t slept for two days; what else was going to happen. Glancing up, he looked at his children through bleary eyes. He needed to stay strong. If only for them, he needed to keep it together.  
  
So he stood and started packing.


	2. Chapter Two: Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Lovelies! Sorry for the late update. Here's a really long chapter (for me anyways). Enjoy!!
> 
> Disclaimer: I own story plot and OC's, oh and Wack Bat Rolls XD
> 
> A/N: I will warn you, there is racism in this story. I, personally, am not racist. I dislike everyone, but not because of skin color. That's just ridiculous.

Present  
____

  
Hadrian paced back and forth in his living room. The boys were playing with toys on the carpet, and soft gurgling could be heard throughout the house. It had been about two weeks since he ran from the hospital, one week since the phone calls stopped, and about an hour since they ran out of food. Hadrian was at a loss at what to do.

  
  
I could always visit the Greene's house. He thought to himself. But what if they turned, too? Should I risk it? He looked over towards his babies, contemplation written across his face. Hmm, I could leave the boys here, no what am I thinking! Well, maybe if they're napping... That's it! With his lips twisted into a worried smile, Hadrian walked over to the playing children.

  
  
"Hey loves. What are ya'll playing with?" Hadrian asked the tikes.

  
  
"Caw!" Micah exclaimed, holding up a shiny red toy truck. Hadrian smiled at him and reached out a hand to smooth Micah's unruly hair out.

  
  
"Are you now? Well that's so cool! What color is that, Micah? Can you tell daddy?" He had been working with the boys since they were born. Micah could already speak, read, and could write just a little. He still hadn't quite grasped motor skills. He felt a proud grin stretching his face as Micah responded, "Wed, daddy!" 

  
"Aren't you just so smart!" He kissed Micah on the head and turned to Dante. He was sat quietly across from Micah, gently rolling a bright blue car around. He tapped Dante gently on the shoulder to get his attention. 

  
**'What have you got there, baby?** ' Hadrian signed to his son. Dante was born deaf, and Hadrian learned, and taught both boys as much as he could. He had educationl videos he showed the boys as well. 

  
**'A toy, daddy. Do you want play with me and brother**?' Hadrian smiled, and setlled himself down to play with the twins. 

____  
Two hours later  
____

  
Both boys were finally asleep, but Hadrian was having second doubts. The nearest town was about ten minutes away, and the Greene's were about fifteen. He didn't know if he could leave the boys for so long, but he didn't really have a choice. They would starve otherwise.  
  
With a weary sigh, Hadrian stood up to get ready.  
  
\---  
  
Locking the door behind him, Hadrian proceeded to check every entrance to make sure it was locked up super tight. He hated to leave the boys alone, but he refused to take them eith him and put them in even worse danger. He walked to his car, and started to leave. He decided to go to the town. If the Greene's were indeed alive, they would probably want to keep as much of their food as they could.

  
  
The road was long and quiet. He only saw two or three deados, and they were far enough away from his home that he wasn't bothered too bad. Ten minutes later, he pulled into the town. He looked around, trying to get a sight on how many of those things were there. He pulled over and cut the engine, not wanting to draw their attention, and started counting heads. He saw fifteen scattered about. Not too many, but enough to cause a problem. He then quickly looked at the shops. Every one of them had signs saying closed, but only a few had gates across the doors. If they were locked, well, he could pick a lock pretty quick. The only thing now is he needed some kind of distraction. He looked around at the shops. It's still summer so there should be... Aha! He saw the fireworks stand not too far from where he was parked. The weren't any geeks around it either. He decided to take a chance, and got out of the passenger side of his vehicle, barely closing the door behind him so it would draw notice. He looked around before dashing the few meters to the stand, and made his way to the back. He tried the knob, and to his luck, it was unlocked.

  
  
He quickly glanced inside to make sure nothing was hidden in there, before making his way in and gently closing the door. He flicked on the flashlight he had brought with him, and glanced around in horror. Nothing was touched. There were still hundreds and hundreds of fireworks stocked. Seriously? I cannot be the only one that has had this idea... Are people really this dumb? Shaking his head, he glanced around. He was looking for something small, that would make a lot of noise. Preferably in mass quantities but beggars can't be choosers. 

  
He avoided the walls. Those were usually full of the big flashy ones, and while he could use them, this run was for emergency items. He'd make another one later. Looking on the counter-top, he saw a jar full of wack bat rolls. They were perfect for what he had in mind. He looked around for a bag of some type. He was definitely taking as many with him as he could. He spotted a rack of plastic vendor bags, and quickly grabbed a few. He filled them up as much as he could and ended up with two and a quarter full. He found a few lighters to throw in the bag as well. Taking a few rolls out and putting them in his pockets, along with a lighter that he made sure worked, he quickly made his way back to the door and let himself out quietly and gently. Looking around to make sure the area was still clear, he placed the bags gently to the side of the door to pick up on his way back to the car. 

  
He took one of the wack bat rolls out of his pocket and looked around the corner of the stand. He could see three corpses directly in front of the shooting range next door, and several more in front of the gas station across the street. He could see the door to the shooting range directly across from him, he just had to make the fifteen foot gap without them seeing him. Glancing once more towards the street, Hadrian quickly dashed across the grass and threw himself at the wall next to the door. He held his breath to listen for footsteps, and hearing nothing, quietly released a small breath.

  
  
He tried the doorknob for this one, but wasn't as lucky. Grumbling to himself, he crouched down, and took out his tools. Taking the pick and torque wrench, Hadrian swiftly unlocked the door and darted inside.  
  
____  
  
POV Change  
  
____

  
  
Glenn was a medium built, agile, KOREAN man, and right now, he was getting ready to go ballistic on someone.

  
  
"I'm not Chinese man! I'm Korean! I've told you this a million time!" He shouted in frustration.  
  


"Ah who cares! All ya gooks look the same ta me." Merle said with a grin. taking another drag of his cigarette, Merle winked at Glenn and walked away. Glenn gave an angry growl and yanked his hair in frustration.  
  


"That stupid, no good, arrogant, piece of..." Glenn muttered to himself. He was tired, stressed, and hella annoyed.  

  
"You alright there Glenn?" The soft voice coming from behind him startled him and he turned around to answer.

 

"Yeah, thanks Dale, I'm good. I'm just sick of racist redneck bastards." Glenn tried to reasure him. Dale just gave him 'that look', the one that just screamed, LIAR. 

  
"I would believe you if I hadn't noticed this mood you've been in the past week and a half." Glenn felt his shoulders sag a little in defeat. 

  
"It's nothing, Dale. I'm just worried about a friend. I would have expected him to come here during all of this, but I haven't seen any sign of him." Glenn explained worriedly. When he finished speaking, Dale got a sad look in his eye.

  
"Have you thought, you know, he's probably gone, Glenn. Not very many people survived." He tried to sound reassuring, but Glenn almost immediately started shaking his head, letting a couple of chuckles.

  
"No, Dale. You don't know Mr. Thompson. If there's anyone anywhere that can survive this thing, it's him. He's probably one of the toughest people I've ever met. I know where he lived. His house is pretty secluded, he probably just stayed there." Glenn stated matter of factly. He could see the mild disapointment in Dale's eyes, but he didn't care. He knew something like this wouldn't take Hadrian down. He's been through far worse than this, and that's just what Glenn knew about.

  
____  
  
  
Flashback  
  
June 25, 2003  
  
____  
  


The boy led the man to the alley by the street.  
  


“Fifty for a suck and a hundred for a fuck. Money upfront.” The fifteen year old said to the much older man.  
  


The man quickly took out two twenties and a ten and shoved them into the boy’s hands before undoing his belt and dropping his pants. The child pocketed the money and looked towards the engorged flesh pointing towards his face. He hated what he had to do but his papa, no… He would not think of that man as papa. His guardian made him. He had no choice in the matter.  
  


So with that thought in mind the youth took the man’s member deep into his throat and swallowed. He hoped he could get through this as fast as possible. The man didn’t last long and promptly released down the boy’s throat, grabbing his hair and holding him to himself in the process. The child, once released, fought not to gag. He watched the man walk off through narrowed eyes.  
  


Standing, the young man reached into his pocket to see how much he had made that night. Not paying attention to where he was going, he slammed into another body and started to fall. Before he hit the ground, though, he was caught in a surprisingly strong grip.  
  


“Hey, Kid, are you alright?” Hadrian jumped when he heard the voice. It was a warm and smooth sounding voice. It brought waves of comfort to Hadrian, and he had to fight not to succumb to them. He looked up into tilted, dark brown eyes. The guy holding him didn’t look to be much older than he himself was. He was Asian in appearance, though of which country he couldn’t tell.  
  


Catching himself staring, he quickly ripped his arm from the other man’s grasp.  
  


“I’m fine.” Hadrian told the man in a cold voice. The Asian was relentless, however.  
  


“Are you sure? You’re not hurt? I’m sorry I bumped into you. I wasn’t really watching where I was going. It’s my first day on the job, you see, and…” The man continued to babble, causing Hadrian to give him a confused look. Was this man insane?  
  


“Like I said, I’m fine. Now do you mind? I need to get back to work and you’re kind of in my way.” Hadrian’s abrupt tone seemed to break through the man’s ceaseless chatter. The Asian looked at Hadrian, finally taking in his appearance, causing a blush to spread across his face.  
  


The boy was wearing really, really, short shorts and a black fishnet top that stopped just above his naval, with knee high boots. He had mid-back length black hair that was pulled back into a braid, with a fringe over his eyes, and was wearing a thick line of eyeliner, causing his beautiful violet eyes to pop. All in all, the boy was stunning.  
  


“Oh, sorry, I didn’t realize you we’re a…um…a uh…um...” He started awkwardly.  
  


“A prostitute?” The boy retorted lazily. He had come to terms with what he was, and he wouldn’t deny it (no matter how much he hated it).  
  


“Uh… I’m Glenn. I deliver pizzas.” The guy, Glenn apparently, blurted out. He stuck his hand out to shake but Hadrian just looked at him and rolled his eyes.  
  


“Hadrian; whore.” Hadrian bit out.  
  


“Yeah, um…” Glenn laughed nervously. “Well I had better deliver this pizza. Um, later?”  
  


“Bye.” Glenn watched Hadrian walk to the nearby lamp post and lean against it. He shook his head and walked to the nearby apartments. What was wrong with the world? That kid couldn’t have been more than twelve. Glenn delivered the pizza to the impatient guy and left the complex. As he was exiting the doors, he heard shouting and the sound of flesh hitting flesh.  
  


Heading towards the noise, Glenn came across the alley where he ran into Hadrian, and looked into it. It was really dark, but he could make out the vague shape of a larger body scrambling above a much smaller one. His thoughts flashed back to Hadrian and his profession, and, thinking that it was just another whore, Glenn turned to leave. At the sound of a pained cry he turned sharply and ran back towards the alley.  
  


“Hey, what do you think you’re doing?” He yelled out, hoping to get their attention. He saw the darker shape jerk up before running off just as he got there. Now that he was closer, he could make out Hadrian lying on the ground. The boy was a mess. His shorts were down by his ankles, his shirt was in shreds, and there was blood everywhere.  
  


“Hadrian? Can you hear me? Hey, I’m going to pick you up, ok? I’m going to get you to a hospital.” Getting nothing but a groan in response, he gently picked Hadrian up and made his way to his car.  
  
____  
  
Present  
  
____  
  


Shaking his head, Glenn felt his stomach growl, and went to see if he could find anything to eat.

 

____  
  


POV Change  
  
____  
  


Hadrian's breath came in quick bursts. He managed to scrounge up several knives and a pistol. In his haste to clear out the shooting range, he forgot to check for bodies. He looked around the shelf he was hiding behind, trying to find where the geeks were. There was one immediately there, but its back was turned to him. He could see the other one a ways down the lane. He only saw two, so that was a relief. He could see the check out counter immediately in front of him and quickly stood to dash behind it.  
  


As he took the first step forward, something caught under his foot, twisting his ankle and sending him tumbling to the ground. He let out a high pitched yelp as he hit the ground hard. His body went cold instantly and a shiver crawled up his back. He slowly turned to look at the zombies, and his stomach turned to ice.  
  


They were right beside him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so here is my rewrite. I hope you enjoy. Please review. Comments keep authors inspired. They let us know that people actually read and/or enjoy the story.


End file.
